Uniforms
Uniforms are a cosmetic piece of clothing that cover the players pants, and shirt. They resemble your faction and who you are. Some uniforms are required to have stars, (Seal Team 9 for example.) Following update Daybreak the uniforms were separated into factions, by countries, ( USA, ISRAEL, SPAIN.) The uniforms and pictures (pictures are not done yet) are listed here. Britain Britain is a main ally in the coalition against the Russian forces and its allies. It currently has 2 SOF group in Siberia being the SAS and the Special Reconnaissance Regiment. It has New Zealand and Australia as its military allies because they all share the SAS. The SAS uniform is the starter and default uniform for all beginners. The Special Reconnaissance Regiment uniform costs $1,200. U.S.A The USA is also a large contributor to the war against the Russian Forces. It has sent 3 SOF groups and 2 aircraft groups. Delta Force, MARSOC, Seal Team 9, SOAR Gunner, and SOAR Pilot. Seal Team 9 is a uniform that requires four stars. All their uniforms (except SOAR Pilot) cost $600. To unlock the SOAR Pilot uniform, you require the Chinook gamepass. Australia Australia is part of the coalition and has sent one SOF group. The SASR is the only group Australia has sent. It shares the SAS with Britain, and New Zealand. Their SAS Regiment uniform costs $600. New Zealand New Zealand is part of the coalition and has sent one SOF group, The NZSAS is the only group New Zealand has sent, It shares the SAS with Britain, and Australia. Their uniform costs $600. Russia Russia might be part of the coalition and has sent 2 SOF groups. The VDV, and the VYMPEL are the groups Russia has sent. Interestingly, Russia is the country the coalition seems to be fighting against even though they still have SOF groups in the coalition. Both the FSB VYMPEL and the VDV uniforms cost $600. Israel Israel is part of the coalition and has sent one common ground forces group. The IDF is the only group Israel has sent to Russia. Their uniform costs $600. Germany Germany is part of the coalition and has sent 2 SOF groups. The GSG anti-terrorist unit, and the KSK are the groups Germany has sent. For some reason Germany sent a anti-terror unit, (the GSG) to a battlefield, instead of a normal Bundeswehr unit. Both their KSK uniform and GSG 9 uniform cost $600. Spain Spain is part of the coalition and has sent 1 SOF group. The GOE is the only group Spain has sent. Their uniform is free. Universal There are universal units that have been sent from different countries and are not officially part of any military group. Tiger SOG, Black Ops, CIA, and Black PMC are the universal groups. The Black PMC uniform costs $200, the CIA SOG uniform costs $200 + requires 3 stars, the Tiger Black uniform costs $600, and the Shadow Raid uniform requires the Shadow Raid gamepass. France France is part of the coalition and has sent 1 SOF group. The GIGN is the only unit France has sent. Like Germany, it sent a anti-terror unit to the battlefield. Their uniform costs $600. Singapore Singapore is part of the coalition and has sent 1 common ground forces group. The SDF is the only group Singapore has sent. The Special Operations Force uniform costs $600. Canada Canada is part of the coalition and has sent on SOF group. The JTSF2 is the only unit Canada has sent. Their uniform costs $600. Poland Poland is part of the coalition and has sent one SOF group. The GROM is the only unit Poland has sent. Their JW GROM uniform costs $600. Trivia For some reason, complete uniforms cannot be made because of lack of headgear. For example, there is a German uniform but no German helmet. Or incorrect SAS uniform and no British helmet. Many countries in the coalition has only sent SOF and no normal units. Also AdministratorGnar has not added enough weapons to make complete factions, leaving some players having to use weapons that wouldn't be used by the faction. For example Israel should be using a Galil ACE instead of a M4A1, or the SDF should be using a SAR 21 instead of a AK-47